hetaliafancharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Colombia
Colombia is a fan-made character for the manga series, Hetalia: Axis Powers. Her human name is Alejandra Muñoz, she was born January 1st, and is part of the New Granada siblings. Appearance ' Colombia has pitch black, wavy hair that is almost always wore up in a side ponytail on her left and having side bangs that come from right to left. Accompanied with this are her forest green eyes. She is often seen wearing an black, loose, off the shoulder top that is sometimes held up by straps, '(sometimes not) 'blue ripped jean shorts, and neon yellow flats. Colombia also has a tattoo; string of three purple Cattleya flowers down her left calf, wears a silver ankle bracelet, and heart earrings that are the color of the Colombian flag. Her military outfit consists of a brownish green dress military uniform, forest green jacket, two belts around her right leg, and slick forest green pants tucked into black calf boots. '''Personality and Interests ' Commonly known as a "wild child", Colombia is a very kind and friendly individual, often having no problem making friends, hence her friendship with England. She loves messing around as well, often pulling small pranks with her siblings, Venezuela and Ecuador. Colombia is also an easily bored individual, causing her to constantly need something so do, so, being the daring person she is, most of those methods tend to end up stirring trouble. She's also described as slightly rebellious, hating the idea of being a perfectly good, sweet, fragile little girl, so she often acts out when someone calls her girly or weak. But apart from her tomboy like manner, she is rather flirtatious, having gained this trait from when Spain was raising her and France hung around them. Colombia is a athletic person, giving her a passion for swimming and dancing, both of which she is close to mastering. Her love for dancing originated from Spain and her brother Ecuador, while swimming came from her snorkeling with Panama. However, she also loves hiking and pulling harmless pranks, things she always did with Venezuela. She is always up for trying new things, and she's a very adventurous girl, hating to have to stay in one place for long. Even if she never lingers somewhere for long, she can always be found as the beach, because it's her favorite place to be, as she often states, plus she likes being there at night when the festivals are thrown as it gives her the opportunity to dance and sample the delicious food. Ever since becoming independent from Spain, Colombia has loved the feeling of not having to be dependent on anyone, this feeling is believed to originate from her secret interest in heroines, as she always desires being the person someone could fall back on, that and she loves the idea of women being being dominate over men. Being a practical master at dancing, it is believed to be her biggest interest, as she puts so much of her heart into a simple routine, wanting it to be flawless. Yet, it isn't just traditional dances she practices, as she has shamelessly admitted to doing a fan dance, even though she claims it was France's idea more than it was her own. She's also done a more innocent dances such as a Japanese fan dance, (which Japan helped her with) and ballroom dancing. '''Relationships Venezuela Venezuela and Colombia are extremely close, as they hardly ever leave each other's side. Though they do have times were they disagree on certain topics and will start to fight, but each argument they have always ends up in a sad apology and make-up hugs, which settle things down between them. The two sisters also have quite a lot in common with each other, as they were constantly around each other when they were younger. Spain When she was a mere baby, Spain had found her being looked after by jaguars, and when he approached and picked her up, the girl's shear adorableness quickly one over his heart. After that, as he raised her, the two became fast friends; Spain taught her how to dance and grow tomato's, and she taught him how to make peace with huge cats that had been nurturing her when she was an infant. The two originally had a father and daughter relationship, which then evolved into a friendship, and then an unbelievably close friendship. The two are often thought of as a couple upon first glance, as they act very cutesy when around each other, but Colombia claims this is just how they behave when near each other due to Spain's constant happy attitude. However it is suspected by her siblings that she has a crush on him, but because of her flirtatious manner, it's hard to tell. Ecuador Brother and sister friendships are usually rare nowadays, but when you sister just so happens to be a slightly rebellious, troublesome tomboy, becoming friends is practically inevitable. Together, Ecuador and Colombia tend to be siblings in crime, always finding a way to irritate those around them. Now, despite not being quite as close as Venezuela and Colombia, these two are still best friends, always having each other's back. France If not for Spain, the two probably never would've meet, but when they did, becoming friends was easy. France is also where Colombia gained her flirtatious behavior, they exchanged different pick-up lines through each other and more flirting methods. But there is a conflict between the two, as Colombia doesn't believe in France's picking up and bringing home girls, mainly because she thinks that stuff like that should be with the one you love, not anybody. Yet, despite their disagreeing on who to show proper affection to, the two are still good friends. England Another whom she meet through Spain, upon first meeting him, Colombia hated his guts for what he did to Spain, but over time, the two grew close to each other. When the other countries would look down on England because of what he did in the past, she would always support him. She also is often found having tea with him, and even though she doesn't really like tea, she makes an exception for when she's around him. Colombia says the only reason she had such a strong hatred for him before was because she hurt someone dear to him, but she also claims that now she knows England better, she admits that she feels bad for him, especially after seeing how depressed he gets when drunk. So, she often hangs around him, comforting England and drinking tea with him, she's happy to keep the black sheep country company. Panama Panama and Colombia have a rather big conflict between them, mainly because of the Separation of Panama from Colombia, but she claims they're still friends. But like England, when under the influence of alcohol, if she starts thinking about the split between them, it often makes her depressed and outraged. She still loves her dearly, but every time she comes in contact with Panama, sadness is evident. In fact, after the separation, Colombia fell into a deep depression, and the only people who could even see or speak to her was Venezuela, Ecuador, and Peru, everyone else had been shut out, including Spain and Panama. Cameroon Despite not seeing eye-to-eye with each other, the two became good friends over their competitiveness in sports and in general. He also supported her during the split with Panama when she came out from shutting herself in, and apart from their slight disagreement, Cameroon is always happy to hang around her, leading Ecuador to often joke about him probably viewing her as a love interest, which both of them deny. Mexico These two are very close, and often have no problem showing affection that would count as more than friends, towards each other. Mexico is also often on the receiving end of quite a lot of Colombia's flirtatious jokes and comments, leading many people to believe that they are in love with each other, which they do both deny, but Ecuador speculates that Colombia does have a love interest, and has told Mexico, hence most of the remarks and teasing he directs at her, often causing her to flush and yell or scold him. El Salvador They are friends, but they don't see each other often. However, they get along very well, and often try to speak with each other as much as possible. Peru As Peru is often depicted as the youngest of the New Granada siblings, he is often the one Colombia cares and shows affection to the most. She doesn't let anyone bully him, or even say a joke to him with poor taste for that matter. Though she does try to give him his deserved space, she can't help but adore him, perhaps a trait she developed from Spain. She is often found talking to him about how his day went, and of course, if he got picked on by anyone. America Someone who she met through England, the two became good, fast friends, as Colombia loves his expression when she flirts with him, and America loves how she isn't sweet, girly, or innocent, especially since she loves sports and is very athletic. Japan They are friends, but they often disagree with each other, so they consider their relationship as just acquaintance. This is mainly because Colombia gets slightly creeped out by Japan's constant poker face. China While they're good friends, they don't hang around each other for long. But they still like being in each others company, especially because Colombia loves China's pet panda.